


A Royal Red Carpet Desire

by pixieferry



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieferry/pseuds/pixieferry
Summary: King Liam and Queen Riley are invited to attend a Hollywood party of the smash TV series, Desire and Decorum, executive produced by the legendary Thomas Hunt.





	A Royal Red Carpet Desire

“Are you alright, my Queen?”

“No. I'm freaking out!” Riley confessed, her breaths coming out in rapid bursts. She chewed on a nail. “I can't believe we are going to meet the cast and crew of Desire fucking Decorum.”

“Is that the title of the parody porno version?”

“You know what I mean. Oh God, I hope I don't make an ass of myself.”

Riley yelped when Liam patted her butt before they entered the hall. “Riley Brooks, you are every inch the queen Cordonia adores. A picture of poise and elegance. Breathe. They are probably more nervous about meeting you.”

A tall, stern looking gentleman greeted them inside the event. “Your Majesties,” he bowed, “thank you for gracing us with your presence. I am Thomas Hunt, executive producer and director -”

“I know who you are!” Riley blurted. “I watched _The Last Duchess_ a million times. I've been a huge fan of yours before you became a director!”

“Well, what a glowing commendation.” Liam smiled. “What were you doing, Mr Hunt, before becoming a director?”

The tip of Mr Hunt's ears turned pink, though he answered smoothly. “I was an underwear model.”

“I see,” Liam said without missing a beat. “A man of many talents.”

“An enormous talent,” Riley said breathlessly.

“Right, well, thank you.” Mr Hunt cleared his throat. “Have you met the cast or crew? Let me just…” Mr Hunt waved someone over. “Your Majesties, allow me to introduce -”

“Prince Hamid!” Riley squealed with unabashed excitement, dancing away from Liam's hand on her shoulder.

The actor chuckled good naturedly. He gamely gave a flourished bow before taking Riley's outstretched hand, brushing his lips on her knuckles. “That’s the character I play, but my name is actually -”

“I cried buckets when Clara chose Mr Sinclaire over you. Honestly, who wouldn't want to marry a _prince_?”

“Or a King?” Liam said, snaking an arm firmly around her waist, with the tiniest hint of irritation in his tone. “Isn't that right, _my wife?”_

Riley stiffened ever so slightly. The actor currently playing Prince Hamid’s eyes widened just a fraction, before he flashed a dazzling grin. “And a very charming one indeed. You're a lucky man, Your Majesty.” He exchanged a meaningful look at Mr Hunt, “Thomas, I believe Teja wanted to have a quick word…”

“Oh, yes, yes! Teja.” Mr Hunt said hurriedly, with a touch of relief. “Miss Desai is directing the next episode, so I really must excuse myself for a bit. I hope you enjoy the party, Your Majesties.”

“No, wait! Can I have a picture please?” Riley asked.

“Of course,” Mr Hunt said. Riley gave a dangerously stoic faced Liam her phone while she sandwiched herself between the two Hollywood players.

“No, wait!” Mr Hunt hastily pulled a random person. “Would you please?”

_Click!_ They exchanged their thanks and the two men bowed apologetically before leaving the royal couple, Riley's eyes trailing them like a hawk.

“Oh my god. Hana will _die_ ,” she gushed to herself. “That's Miss Parsons and ohhhh… she's taken. Who is she kissing? Oh my God, that's Teja Desai!” she screeched, bouncing up and down the balls of her feet, oblivious to the onlooker stares.

She whipped out her phone and looked at the photo with a critical eye. “Swear to God, they are more gorgeous in real life. I must have Mr Hunt introduce me to the other cast later so I can get a photo with them.” Fingers flying as she typed furiously before she pumped a fist in the air. “Yes! Uploaded to Instagram!”

Liam tilted his head towards the bar nearby. “Something to drink?”

“No, thanks, I'm good.”

“Are you sure? You sounded very thirsty moments ago,” he said dryly.

“Oh look! It's Victoria Fontaine!”

Liam turned around so fast he almost gave Riley whiplash. “Where?!” his excitement died when he heard Riley laughing.

“Now who's thirsty?”

  
  



End file.
